Through this program, a State Personnel Division Policy on alcohol abuse and alcoholism among State employees will be developed. Employers throughout the State will be given assistence in developing policies on alcohol abuse and alcoholism for their employees. A Procedure of identification and treatment of alcohol abusers and alcoholics will be developed. Policies and procedures will be implemented for the work force in the State. The personnel division will evaluate the program and compile data to shape a long range personnel procedure for all employers.